


Green

by emer_gency



Series: Weiss writes for Gency week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela would rather not create disharmony, Established Relationship, F/M, Gency Week, Genji is a man that knows what he wants, Hints of genyatta and pharmercy but not really, Implied Sexual Content, Weiss writes, jealousy is an ugly colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer_gency/pseuds/emer_gency
Summary: It’s not an easy feeling, that uncomfortable stab in her chest. It’s also a feeling Angela is not used to, it’s never been on her radar, on her spectrum of emotions. She was, if anything, used to the other side, of people having this kind of emotion towards her. But now she stood with so many others, her chest constricting and a cold, unpleasant feeling wash over her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.Gency week day 1 - First





	

It’s not an easy feeling, that uncomfortable stab in her chest. It’s also a feeling Angela is not used to, it’s never been on her radar, on her spectrum of emotions. She was, if anything, used to the other side, of people having this kind of emotion towards her. (And why shouldn’t they? She was a prodigy, a wonder child, she had finished her education as a young teenager and was appointed head of surgery at the Zürich hospital at the age of seventeen, for god’s sake.) But now she stood with so many others, her chest constricting and a cold, unpleasant feeling wash over her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

It’s funny, she thought she would be above this.

Not even when she was a young child, watching so many of her friends be embraced by their families, did she experience this. Not even when she knew her own parents rested in the green meadows of the Friedhof Fluntern. _Fluntern cemetery._

But now.

_Now._

At the age of thirty-seven, she experiences her first jealousy.

It had started so small, so subtle, a hint of green at the edges, as she watched Genji warmly introduce his mentor and master, to the rest of the group. He had barely spared Angela two minutes ever since Zenyatta’s arrival, having acted like a young, excited child at show and tell. Of course she didn’t blame him, the omnic monk was a powerful and significant presence in Genji’s life - having managed to bring peace to the disquiet soul.

A small voice in the back of her head had reminded her that Zenyatta had managed to do what she could not. Angela had dismissed it, buried it away somewhere deep in her mind, but it kept coming back. It started off as pale green, but as the days and weeks passed, it started to morph into a sickly shade of olive.

It didn’t feel as if Genji had time for her anymore, his days consisted of training, socialising with the group (learning about their new members and catching up with McCree’s adventures) and meditating with Zenyatta. It almost seemed that Angela would have to find some medical excuse in order to get him to herself - and even then, he seemed eager to get back to his master. Angela could only bite the insides of her cheeks and let him leave. Confrontations weren’t her best suit.

Maybe she had misinterpreted their relationship? The question had hit her like a ton of tainted green bricks one evening. Over and over would she go over their interactions before they had parted ways all those years ago, overanalysing Genji’s every expression, every look, every touch, like a drowning woman clinging to the flotsam of a ship she had once called home.

But even the flaring green couldn’t take away her memories, and she vividly remembered all of the times he would come to her office and sweep her off of her feet. She remembered how he would hold her against his chest during the lazy mornings when they slept in, and she recalled how they would trade lines in their respective native languages in soft whispers - as if the words were theirs and theirs alone.

Having remembered those good times, she had decided to be a grown up and instead be happy for Genji. Happy that he had found someone that could ease his troubles and make him feel whole once more.

It got a little easier after that, and slowly but surely the sickness faded from the green. Naturally, it helped when a woman had suddenly shown up at the base - a long time friend of most of them.

Fareeha had suddenly one day stood in the doorway to Angela’s office, and for the longest moment Angela had genuinely believed that Ana Amari had been resurrected and found the fountain of youth. It wasn’t until strong arms around her the spell had broken, and Angela realised that this wasn’t Ana, but little Fareeha.

Though _little_ wasn’t an adjective that fit anymore.

The daughter of the Overwatch captain, the girl that Angela and Jesse had so often babysat, had grown up. Angela now had to tilt her head up to look at her, something the other woman commented with a sly smirk.

With Fareeha back, it started to finally feel a lot like how it used to be. Jesse would more often that not join them during the late evenings, and together the trio would laugh and reminisce about old memories and events. It didn’t take long before the sibling bond had firmly mended between them.

But as Angela’s sickly green jealousy was slowly chased away, it didn’t take long before it found another resident.

With Genji, it didn’t start off slow. It didn’t creep slowly up around the edges, it didn’t gradually descend over him; it happened fast and sudden - like a bullet fired at close proximity.

He came across them one evening, laughing in one of the lesser used common rooms. Upon his arrival, he easily caught the scent of alcohol and the sight of perhaps one or two too many bottles of beer. Angela had one arm around Fareeha’s shoulders, her body bent awkwardly forward as the giggle fit made it impossible to sit upright. Fareeha wasn’t looking much better, with her cheeks flushed by the alcohol and her eyes watery with tears.

When he had curiously asked what was so funny, Angela had waved a hand and told him he wouldn’t understand, he hadn’t been there. The two women had shared half arsed sentences, falling into laughing fits and giving up talking altogether.

Genji remembered Fareeha, he remembered the trio that would so often sneak out at night to replace coffee with decaf, and how they would move down the basement to the hot water tanks and cut off the hot water supply. But it would seem the young girl had indeed grown up, and to his eyes she was far from unattractive.

But Angela couldn’t leave him behind in favour of her rekindled relationship with Fareeha, would she? When he left the room, the jealousy snared around his chest like a tight, green rope. He didn’t turn to look at the giggling women, instead he decided to find some place quiet where he could clear his mind.

Genji believed everything would eventually smooth out in a couple of days, usually it was some commotion when a former Overwatch member joined, but then everything settled and adapted to a routine. But that wasn’t the case. The two women were frequently seen arm in arm with each other, talking animatedly and sharing memories as they moved from point A to point B. Fareeha would also keep Angela company whenever the doctor had office hours.

Zenyatta once asked in a soothing voice if he had something on his mind. The gentle omnic never pried, never opened uncomfortable wounds, he merely prompted to see if Genji would be open to talk about his discomfort. After some time, when it became blatantly obvious just how close the two women were, Genji eventually relented and confessed to his mentor.

Once the dam was broken, he couldn’t hold back. Yet despite his rambling and ranting and venting, asking Zenyatta repeatedly why Angela wasn’t giving him five minutes anymore, he didn’t feel any better. For once, talking about his issues didn’t work - especially not when he spotted the Angela and Fareeha close together by the entrance to the base, not too far from the comm tower where Genji and Zenyatta were sitting.

Angela’s soft laughter chimed through the air, and suddenly, the jealousy reared its head like a distorted, grotesque version of his dragon. Zenyatta could only tilt his head with confusion as the ninja got up and gracefully made his way from the comm tower, over the bridge, before doing front flip mid-air before landing close to the women.

The good doctor had jumped with a start at the sudden presence, and would have asked if something was wrong, but at that point Genji had thrown her over his shoulder and fled into the building. Fareeha was left behind, just as confused as the omnic.

Genji didn’t stop before he was well in Angela’s room, effortlessly dropping the slightly flushed medic onto her own bed. The visor and mask were easily discarded before settling over her, and he silenced any confused sputtering by claiming her lips.

It didn’t take long before she was making needy little noises and breathless whimpers anyway.

And then, as they settled together in the post-high, he had held her flushed body against his. He listened to how her frantic heart rate eventually mellowed out, and he revelled in how she clung to him. No one could make him feel as _human_ as Angela could.

The dirty-green haze dissipated, leaving behind a bright lime green blanket of healing and contentment that enveloped them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk
> 
> I wanted to do something that wasn't all that obvious, but I'm not all too sure if it ended up like I wanted it to... oh well! It was written in a couple of hours and graciously beta'd by Noire.
> 
> You can find us here ouo http://emer-gency.tumblr.com/


End file.
